Morgan Le Fey
by The Archfiend
Summary: Morgan is the sister of Mordred, will she change Mordred's fate and how will Merlin feel about her and will she help Merlin achieve his destiny? On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Morgan felt a scream go through her head.

"Mordred." she said out loud her voice filled with panic, he was suppose to be safe with their father. She knew stopping at Camelot was a bad idea, she quickly hid her packs deep within a tree and quickly made her way to Camelot where her brother needed her. She pushed her way through the crowd to see her father, Cerdan about to be executed . He spotted her in the crowd as he addressed Uther Pendragon. He spoke to her through his thoughts;

"Protect him, Morgan and do not show your feelings, wear a mask and do not let it slip."

Then the executioner brought down his sword, she felt her brother scream in her head showing that he was near but she starred at her fathers head, without emotion.

If she was truthful she felt free, free from him and the thing that was her mother, who created her to destroy Uther Pendragon on her own personal vengeance mission. She searched the lower town up and down and even dared to use magic which kept pointing to the castle. She searched for days through every part of the town before in her desperation she found herself at the door of Gauis, Camelot's physician. She knocked three times before the door opened.

"What can I do for you?" an old man asked

"Gauis?" she questioned

"Yes who are you?"

"May I come in and I will tell you what I can."

Gauis stood aside and allowed the girl in, she froze where she stood when she saw him in grubby clothes, his messy black hair and those ridiculous ears. She felt herself blush causing him to look at her in confusion. She bowed her head and greeted him

"Emrys."

Gauis looked in shock at the girl, who removed her hood completely, her dark curls fell freely round her heart shaped face, her bright blue eyes filled slightly with fear.

"You have nothing to fear here." Merlin said softly to her moving towards her to try and calm her.

"It is not my life I fear for but my brother's." she replied "He is but a child and he is all I have left, my father is dead." she spotted a flash of recognisation in his eyes.

"You know of whom I speak please tell me where he is, he must be kept safe, my life is worthless without his light."

"Merlin." Gauis said in anger "I told you not to get involved."

"Please just give me my brother, and we will never darken your door again." she pleaded tears filling her eyes as she clung to his shirt.

"What is your name?" he asked

"Morgan, Morgan Le Fey." She replied hiding her tears, Merlin lifted up her head to meet his eyes.

"I will take you to your brother Morgan, but you need to leave Camelot." she nodded, he took her hand and led her to Morgana's chambers.

He knocked and said "Its Merlin." a maid opened the door and almost denied her entry but she pushed past her and ran to her brother.

"Mordred." she said softly in his head, she got no reply she looked at his wound and saw it to be seeping with infection.

She began chanting in the words of the old religion. Morganna and Merlin watched as her eyes glowed gold and the boys flesh emptied the poison and then began to knit back together, then his fever broke. Merlin grabbed her as she sagged with exshaustion.

"I'm alright." she said to him, as the boy began to wake.

"Morgan." escaped his lips in a hoarse voice. Morgan pulled him to her as she cried with joy.

"I'm here little brother, I am here." she cried into his shoulder as he returned her embrace.

Morgan broke away

"Thank you Lady Morgana and you Merlin."

"We will help you escape." Morgana said feircely

"I cannot ask that of you." Morgan replied slipping her hand in Mordred's.

"But we will still do it."

"I can get out of Camelot, but getting him out will be a lot harder." she turned to Mordred kissing his forehead.

"Of course, you are only young, we will help you."

"My Lady , I am almost sixteen but I have felt far older than that since I found out my path that I much follow and the death that lingers there." she said softly.

Merlin looked at her shock, he needed to ask the dragon about her.

* * *

 **Please read and review of what you think**

 **\- The Archfiend**


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin descended down to the dungeon that Kilgharrah was kept. Merlin nearly fell backwards when the dragon flew close to the edge, causing the Great Dragon to laugh at the warlock.

"That wasn't funny." Merlin grumbled

"It was, why are you here young Warlock I told you to let the boy die is that not enough." The Dragon replied

"I'm not here about the boy I'm here about his sister Morgan."

"Ah, the Aine, be careful around her."

"She's what and why?"

"An Aine, a daughter of the goddess she is only young so she would be the manifestation of the Maiden, and she has the power to change someone's destiny, it is said she will be the last of her kind."

"So she can stop the boy killing Arthur."

"It is unknown but it is better to be safe than sorry young warlock." With that he flew off.

* * *

Merlin was unsure what to do he found himself at Morgana's door he knocked and announced himself, Gwen opened the door as he slipped in.

"What is it Merlin?" Morgana asked looking worried

"I need to speak to Morgan." he replied, Mordred stiffened and searched his sisters face looking for a response where he found none.

 _What do you wish to know Emrys?_ She spoke softly in his head

"What are you?" he asked

"You know what I am, I see it in your face." She said her cornflower blue eyes boring into him, her voice filled with intelligence beyond her years.

"What are you talking about?" Morgana asked staring at Merlin for the way he looked at Morgan.

"I'm a Druid, Morgana, but what he is asking is the name they gave me when I was born, I am one of the Aine of the triple goddess, her personalities in human form, I am the maiden, the thing that is my mother represents the mother and another represents the crone or wise woman as she prefers." She showed then a tattoo on her wrist which was the waxing crescent moon, then a full moon and then the waning crescent moon, Merlin recognised the symbol from his book from Gaius. She pressed a brief kiss to the top of Mordred's head, as she pulled away he wrapped his arms around her small waist she gave him a fond smile and pressed her lips to his hair.

 _I will see you soon my brave little warrior._

"Be good, we shall meet again." She spoke softly resting her forehead on his "I love you." With that she stood not meeting Mordred's eyes, she turned to Morgana "Please keep him safe, he is all I have."

She followed Merlin out of Morgana's room and through the castle

"Before you ask Emrys yes I do know what the prophecies say about my brother and I will do everything in my power to prevent that future, I can promise you." Morgan spoke her eyes filled with brutal honesty, Merlin couldn't help but have faith in every word she said

"I believe you." He said softly, the smile Morgan gave him in return was worth it.

"Just please, make sure he lives and you can achieve your destiny, I swear I will help you when I can, when fate doesn't have other ideas for me." She smiles lightly, they reached the gates of the city

"Goodbye Merlin." She smiled

Merlin grinned "Goodbye Morgan for now."

* * *

Morgan stood waiting for Morgana near their packs and grew more worried as the dawn drew nearer she gasped as a vision took her. Mordred and Morgana being taken by the guards and the young prince. Morgan felt a sob break from her, she let out a scream of pain, thunder growled and lightning flashes in response as she felt her heart break. Her brother would die because their father was a fool. She swore vengeance on Uther Pendragon if her brother was taken from her. She gasped when another vision came, it was Morgana and Arthur discussing how to save her brother. Morgan moved towards the gates of Camelot just as Arthur rode out.

"Wait your Highness." Morgan shouted, Arthur stopped and trotted towards her "I can help you."

"I doubt that." He said looking quite smugly, Morgan wanted to hit him, she pushed down the collar of her dress revealing the triskelion mark of the druids as if a light had switched on inside his head he motioned to a dense part of the forest.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked

"Who I am does not matter? Will you help the boy?" Morgan replied her eyes almost pleading

"Yes, you care for him."

Morgan mental shouted at herself but nodded "He is my brother, please just make sure he is safe, meet me at the clearing of Dean it has natural magic of safety there please."

Arthur nodded "Very well, but tell me your name?"

"It's Morgan, Morgan Le Fey, we will see each other again Arthur Pendragon even after you have saved my brother."

"You're so sure of that?"

"Yes, I am a seer and my life is tied to one who protects you. Goodbye, Arthur Pendragon." Morgan spoke before walking away to meet with Iseldir, see knew her brother would be safe as Arthur Pendragon was a man of his word.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't updated honestly it was a struggle writing this I can't get into Morgan's head well I'm finished College so I'm going to try and update two fics a fortnight but maybe longer if I'm working**

 **\- The Archfiend**


	3. Chapter 3

Iseldir stood with Morgan waiting for Arthur Pendragon and Mordred. Morgan gave out a sob of relief when they came into view but quickly drew in her composure.

Iseldir spoke "We are forever indebted to you Arthur Pendragon, for returning the boy to us."

"You must not let it be known that it was I who brought him to you." Arthur spoke as Mordred hugged Morgan.

"We will tell no one. You have my word."

They turned away and began to walk away.

"Wait. I don't even know your names." Arthur called, they turned back to him "At least tell me your names."

Mordred and Morgan looked to Iseldir "Its alright."

"My name is Mordred."

"And my name is Morgan."

"Good luck Mordred and to you Morgan." Arthur replied

"And to you Arthur Pendragon, follow your heart it will steer you true." Morgan spoke her response was a nod.

They walked away from Arthur, when they returned to the Druid camp Iseldir turned to the siblings

"It is time Morgan; you must finish your training."

"But Mordred…"

"I'll take care of your brother, Morgan, you must find Balinor he is the last of the Dragon Lords he will train you, you may need to be persistent as he has been alone for a long time." Morgan nodded and bent down pressing her forehead to Mordred's.

"I love you little brother, keep your light, here have this." Morgan took of a string necklace with a crystal tied on to it. "I am never far from you, as I am here in your heart as you are in mine and nothing can take that way not even distance, be good and our paths shall cross again." She spoke putting the necklace around his neck and kissing his forehead, before taking the supplies from Iseldir and heading towards Engerd where Balinor was last seen. Before she could walk more than a few steps small arms wound around her waist, she turned and returned his fierce hug.

"I love you, Morgan, you know that don't you." Mordred spoke with tears in his eyes.

"Of course I do little brother, and I love you, goodbye Mordred." Morgan replied before unlatching herself from Mordred's grip and walked away not looking back as tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

* * *

One Year Later

"Balinor, get up, now." Morgan shouted into the cave

"Oh be quite woman, you are the reason I never married." Balinor replied, emerging from the cave "I should have bloody let you die."

"Now, now don't be rude, your valiant heart could never stop you from helping a damsel in distress." Morgan teased, stirring the pot over the fire.

"Damsel." Balinor snorted "I think Cenred's knights needed the help not you."

"And that is the only reason you agreed to teach me."

"Well, I couldn't let you go to Nimuah, the reckoning would have been upon us."

Morgan snorted at this, then gasped as a vision took over.

She saw Emrys and Arthur Pendragon, flames surrounded them, she looked up to see the Great Dragon, burning and killing so many. She felt her mark burn at the loss of life.

She gasped for air as the vision ended as tears fell from her cheeks. Balinor knelt before her and gently wiped the tears from her cheek, she surprised him by pulling him in for a hug. He froze but then began to stoke her hair soothingly.

"There was so much death and pain, the goddess made me feel their pain, why would the dragon kill so many innocents, it is not the way of a creature of the old religion?" Morgan asked

"Kilgharrah has more reasons that you or I to burn Camelot and destroy Uther Pendragon." Balinor replied

"No Uther cannot die, not yet Arthur isn't ready. Balinor we must help." Morgan insisted

"I will not help Uther Pendragon, he forced me away from the one of the few people I have ever loved."

"Hunith, I … I understand, but if someone were to come seeking help would you grant it?"

"I helped you didn't I."

Morgan smiled and nodded she just hoped it would be sometime before Emrys came seeking the Last Dragon Lord.

* * *

 **Only one left to go :)**

 **\- The Archfiend**


	4. AN

**Hello, I'm sorry I haven't updated in nearly a year, I'm currently putting all my stories on Hiatus as i don't have the motivation to write at the moment, due to my mental state causing my heart not to be in it and that isn't okay with me. I'm going to try and get all my stories finished in my own time and then update regularly I'm sorry.**

 **Thank you for your support it means the world to me**

 **The Archfiend**


End file.
